The Time lord and The Archer
by RocMySox
Summary: Sequal to Lily! Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.Allan/lily Will/Djaq Robin/marian Doctor/rose/jack Jack/Allan Much/rose
1. the one with the camp and TARDIS

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10****th**** doctor Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The TARDIS…**

'Doctor'

'Doctor!'

'Doctor where are you?'

The doctor jumped out from the TARDIS's library, talking about a trip to Rome to see the founding of roman army.

He ran over to the control panel, pulling levers and pressing buttons shouting at Rose and Jack to do the same.

'No not that one!' he shouted 'that one' pointing to the button on the left.

'Quick Rose'

'This one' she pointed.

'Yes pull it quick.'

**Meanwhile in Sherwood forest… **

'Robin pass me that' Djaq pointed to a bottle of liquid.

Djaq took the vile from robin and put the condense on Wills wound.

'Will stay still, if you don't let me put this on it will get infected'

Will moaned as Djaq pressed her hand to his wound and circled around it making sure the liquid got into the wound and around it, he moaned with the pleasure of her soft skin on his and with the pain. She soon stopped he felt the loss immediately, he picked up her hand and kissed it, causing her to blush and smile.

'Djaq we need you' Robin said looking at the couple smiling over at Marian.

'Much get lily'

Lily pulled away from Much leaning into Allan ,cradling her arm to her chest, Allan picked her up and carried her over to Djaq placing her down on the makeshift bed. Djaq started to push her arm back in to the socket. As it clicked back into place, lily screamed passing out and her head falling back onto Allan.

Djaq moved onto Robin rolling his sleeve up, observing the small arrow wound and stitching it up as she did a gush of wind blow everything around the camp and a blue box appeared in the middle of camp.

_To be continued…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what did you think please R&R **


	2. the one with the arrow

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I****'****m done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10****th**** doctor Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The TARDIS****…**

'Doctor are we there'

'Have a look'

Rose reached for the door Jack grabbed her hand.

'Its my turn.'

Rose moaned and crossed her arms, letting Jack open the door and being pushed to the floor by the doctor after an arrow flew into the TARDIS.

'What was that!?'

'That was an arrow' the Doctor pulled it out of the TARDIS he licked the arrow then sniffed it '12 th century, England, shot by a man with a recurved bow.'

Rose and Jack stared at the doctor he shrugged, Rose giggled and Jack sighed

'Come on lets go explore' said the doctor picking up a sword standing in front of Rose and Jack, pushing the door open and stepping out to be met by some confused looking people.

**In Sherwood forest… **

The gang jumped to there feet all except Allan and lily, lily was still unconscious and Allan quickly joined the gang after placing lily down on her bed. Robin pulled back his bow string and released the Arrow just as the door opened, it whistled through the door embedding its self with a thud in to the object . The arrow was followed by some voices and then the door opened revealing three very strange looking people.

Robin launched another arrow this time hitting the doctor in the arm just leaving a scratch causing him to drop the sword.

'Who are you?' Robin demanded.

**To be continued… **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry this chapter is really short the next one will be longer please R&R thankx xxx **


	3. the one with the introductions

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I****'****m done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10****th**** doctor Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_who are you?'_

'I am the doctor, this is Rose and Jack'

'And who are you?' Jack asked flirting with Robin glancing over at Allan returning to see lily waking up.

Marian glared at him and the doctor elbowed him to stop. Allan pulled lily up to sit ignoring Djaq telling him to stop, hugging her and placing a kiss on her cheek he left her to go and see the strange people from the box.

'I'm robin hood and this is my gang Will, Djaq, Much, little John, Marian, Allan and lily' said robin indicating to each one of his gang putting a protective arm around Marian as Jack eyed her up relieving a death stare from the doctor.

'Honestly Jack cant you go five minutes without flirting' the doctor questioned.

'I'm not flirting I'm just saying hello.'

'For you that is flirting.'

Rose giggled at the statement shrugging at Jack, she knew it was true, he however just carried on eying up everyone up stopping at Allan.

'Hello again'

Allan ignored him, returning to Lily to help her stand she pushed him away she didn't like being treated like a damsel needing protection. She could look after herself and she knew Allan was only trying to help her but recently he was being really projective of her and she didn't know why. She liked him a lot but he was a player and always lied about everything.

She was woken from her thoughts by Allan's hand on her arm pulling her up to stand next to him.

'Where are we?' the doctor questioned.

'In Sherwood forest'

'And what year is it?'

'1192'

'Oh we might of gone a bit off course.'

'A bit' rose scoffed

'Doctor that TARDIS of yours never takes us to the right place do you actually know how to fly it?' Jack questioned.

'Yes I know how to fly it' the doctor said somewhat defensively.

'Don't you have to pass a test to fly it?'

'Yes and I failed but I still know how to fly it'

The outlaws looked at the people from the box confused they had all came out of the box and where now arguing in front of the outlaws. Robins curiosity got the better of him and he walked into the TARDIS, he stooped when he got inside backing out again he grabbed Marian and pulled her inside.

Robin looked at the doctor who had followed them in to the ship

'It's bigger on the inside than on the outside!' robin observed

'Yes, it's dimensionally transindental'

'Meaning?' robin questioned

'It's bigger on the inside than on the outside.' the doctor answered smiling smugly at him self.

'What, How?' Robin questioned as the rest of the outlaws pilled in looking confused.

'WITCHCRAFT!'

'No its not witchcraft its science' Rose answered for the doctor.

'Science like Djaq's' Will pointed out causing Djaq to blush and hide her face.

'You mean medicine.'

'Yes' Will answered for her smiling at her placing his hand in hers entwining their fingers.

This caused several looks of knowingness and a 'I told you so' from Allan and Much.

'No its not its time travel and physics'

The doctor was answered by eight blank looking faces, Djaq was the first to ask a question.

'The doctor of what?'

'Everything' he smiled smugly

Show-off came from Lily and Rose, both rolling their eyes at the doctor and Allan who was pressing lots of buttons, there was a load bang as a light came from the control panel of the TARDIS.

'Oh no, no, no' exclaimed the doctor rushing round the control panel pressing buttons and pulling levers.

'Doctor what's wrong?' Rose questioned.

'The time vortex has merged with the TARDIS.'

'What?' came nine voices.

'The whole of time and space is in my ship!'

_To be continued…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I don't know if I like this chapter but anyway please read and review and tell me what you think xxx**


	4. the one with the Dissapearing ship

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I****'****m done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10****th**** doctor Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_The whole of time and space is in my ship!__'_

'What!?'

'That's not good right doctor?'

'Right. Wrong um I don't know but its not good'

'Doctor! The ship is …' jack was cut off as they where flung to the floor.

'Every body out quick!'

They all ran out the ship just as the doors locked shut and the TARDIS shook violently. They all watched in horror as the Doctor walked round his ship trying to get in but was repelled by a sharp spark. The ship disappeared into thin air leaving behind eleven very windswept people and a grumpy doctor. Staring in amazement at the empty space.

'Doctor?' Rose questioned placing a hand on hi shoulder.

'Its gone, its gone'

'Doctor?'

'What's happening' Lily spoke up pushing Allan of her refusing to be helped up.

'Where trapped'

_To be continued… _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok sorry this is really short the next chapter will be longer and better. xxx**


	5. the one with the hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_We are trapped.'_

'What?'

'We are trapped in 1192.'

'No we cant be, Doctor call the TARDIS back like you did before' Rose begged whimpering at the doctor close to tears.

'I'm sorry Rose I cant.'

Robin looked at the lost people, he felt sorry for them, he whispered something to his gang and with a nod he asked if they wanted to stay in the camp.

Rose looked up shocked by the kindness showed by these people if they where back in her time they would of just been left to find their own way back. She flung her arms round Robin kissing him on the cheek and getting an evil glance from Marian tighten her grip on Robins hand.

'Thank you…' the doctor stopped mid sentence feeling a burning pain pressing against his chest, he pulled out the key and looked at it glowing red hot.

'the TARDIS is still here in this year in this country' the doctor exclaimed jumping for joy reaching down and pulling Rose into a hug.

'Where is it Doctor?' Jack questioned.

'I don't know I will have to do some tests on the key to find out where it is them we can find it and return home.'

'Right then what do you need?' robin questioned.

'I need …

_To be continued…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry again about the short chapter but he next one will have some willdjaqness in it so its all good please R&R xxx **


	6. the one with Will and Djaq

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_I need…'_

Will grabbed Djaq's hand when they walked out of camp pulling her in for a hug, they had been sent to find a mug full of ale and a glass jar. Djaq giggled as Will placed a kiss on her neck following them up to her jaw line brushing along her neck taking in the scent that was Djaq.

They pulled apart slightly still close enough to touch each other, Djaq rested her hand on Wills arm causing a shiver to be sent down his back half because of the cold and half because the feel of Djaq's skin on his own.

She leapt forward placing a lasting kiss on his lips coaxing them to open, her tongue slipped inside his mouth moaning at the feel of his large hands wrapping round her body , pulling her in closer, she wrapped her legs around him. He pushed them back into a tree Djaq arching into Will as his hand slipped under her tunic caressing the soft skin that lay hidden. The kiss became more and more passionate, Djaq grabbed Wills shirt and lifted it over his head placing her hands back round his body kissing the skin of his neck, Will threw his head back to let her get better access, His arms wrapped tightly around her moving his leg up to support her as she kissed his neck and shivered with the feeling of her lips against his cold, pale skin. She reached down to undo his breeches when she was interrupted by Allan and Lily's arguing in the back ground causing her to slide of Will who was now blushing a deep shade of red.

She grabbed his hand and lead him towards the nearest village, relaxing into the comfortable silence and the steady feel of his pulse next to hers.

That was until a cloaked figure appeared…

_To be continued… _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry short chapter again but in the next chapter There is Allan And Lily and then we find out who the masked figure is.xxx**


	7. the one with Allan and Lily

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**This is set after series 2 ended and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_I need…' _

Everyone had picked their twos leaving me and Allan together I sighed and started to walk out of camp he called for me to wait I just ignored him, lately he has been suffocating me following me everywhere pushing me out of fights, he thinks he needs to protect me, I can look after myself, I fight just as good as him, ok I cant lie like him but I can still talk my way out of any thing or failing that just flirt my way out it normally works all apart from today…

'Lily wait' Allan grabbed my arm I pushed him off 'you forgot your sword.'

'Oh thanks.' I replied slipping of the horse, as I reached for it a sharp pain ran through my arm I cried in pain, dropping my sword and falling to the floor.

Allan was immediately by my side pulling me back up cradling me in his arms. Once I was up I pushed him off.

'Get off me Allan' I spat 'I do not need mollycoddling I can look after myself.'

'I never said you couldn't and I only helped you up when you where hurt'

'I would have been fine on my own!'

'Not being funny but you wasn't today you nearly got killed!' he shouted back.

'I was fine nothing I cant handle!'

'He nearly killed you and he had his hands all over you!'

'What? Why do you care, jealous?' he silenced just looking at me.

'NO' he relied 'I just don't want you to be hurt.'

'Why?! Allan all you care about is yourself you took gisborne's money and betrayed us, me.'

' I said I was sorry I never meant to hurt anyone, especially not you. '

'But you did and for what a few coins! Why Allan?'

'Because when this was all over I would have nothing, no family, no home, no friends, no one left to for me!'

'What Allan you think we didn't care about you, we are your friends, your family and I would of stayed with you forever and you betrayed us for a few pounds.'

Allan slammed his mouth against mine pushing us into a tree. I pushed him off me shouting at him.

'Do you really think that I can forgive you Allan A Dale and that all it will take is a kiss!' I screamed at him gesturing with my arms, I slammed my mouth against his, pulling him closer to me not letting him go, he wrapped his arms around me lifting me up so I wrapped around him, It felt so good to be back in his arms again after so long . The kiss heated up hands sliding up his tunic wiping it of his head , for the first time I saw all the whip marks on his body, and all the scorches from being tortured.

'Is that what they did to you?' I gasped worriedly.

He hung his head, I pressed a kiss against on of the whip scars and hugged him closer, tilting my head to kiss him cheek as I did he moved his head catching my mouth, the kiss quickly turned passionate and became more and more heated by the second.

'Allan your sword is pushing into me.'

Allan blushed , I knew then it wasn't his sword, I giggled kissing him running my hands over his well toned chest. His hands slipped up to my breasts touching the nipple causing me to gasp, fingering the skin gently. I slipped my hand down his breeches undoing the belt letting it fall to the floor. As it fell Robin and Marian came round the corner. At this point Allan was kissing my neck, I arched into him.

'Ahem' Robin coughed earning an elbow to the chest my Marian.

I slipped off Allan blushing, as he stood away from me hands on his hips, giving Robin and Marian a look that could of killed. I crossed my arms giggling at Robin and Allan locked in a staring match. Allan not even trying to hide the bulge that was very obviously there and all down to me. I glanced at Marian coming to a silent agreement to stop them before Robin threw a punch at him for touching his little sister again last time Allan came back black and blue.

I put my hand into Allan's pulling him in the direction of Nottingham grabbing his shirt and belt as I climbed back on the horse. Allan saddling in behind me sliding his top on, grabbing the reins, kicking the horse gently to go forward to collect Silver and wine for the doctor, there is only one place in Nottingham where we can get that.

_To be continued…_


	8. the one with sneaking in

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**This is set after series 2 ended and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We rode up to Nottingham. Allan wrapping an arm around my waist we demounted of the horse. Helping me down pulling me into his embrace before kissing my temple and whispering to be careful. We pulled up our hoods sneaking in through the gates as the black powder exploding around the bridge causing the perfect distraction.

Running in to the city's gates, hand in hand, keeping to the shadows. I was pushed against the wall as a guard camp past Allan's body pressing into mine.

The guard left, Allan was right they weren't't paid to be clever, we walked in through the kitchen. We soon got into the sheriffs' room the wine was sat on the table next to a chest of silver. We grabbed the silver and wine, Allan taking a swig before placing it in his water butt, shrugging as he passed it to me I took a swig and grabbed a blanket.

'What it gets cold at night' I stated.

'You know I can keep you warm' Allan added flirty.

I giggled.

'Ok then' I smiled kissing him gently on the lips.

'Come on we better get going.'

Allan grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room knocking out three guards, and hiding from a black knight as he walked down the corridor with the Sherriff and Guy.

We had just got out the corridor when and arrow came whistling past and landed in Allan's shoulder, it knocked him to the ground I ran over to pull him up and pulled the arrow out while being bombarded with more arrows, I quickly ripped some material off my tunic and wrapped it round the bleeding wound, pulling us on too our horse , pulling him up behind me, wrapping one of his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my back as we rushed back to the forest.

Allan was drifting in and out of consciousness. Struggling to keep a hold of me.

'Robin' I shouted as we came closer to camp.

'Robin, ROBIN'

'What's wrong?' he questioned scowling at Allan as he clung desperately to my waist, his head resting on the crook of my neck.

'Robin stop it, he's hurt, where is Djaq?'

'I'm here' said Djaq holding Wills hand rushing up to Allan.

'Djaq please help him' I said with tears in my eyes.

'Is there anything I can do?' the Doctor butted in.

'Yes' Djaq replied 'I need to treat this wound and clean it or he could develop a fever and die.'

_To be continued__…_


	9. the one with big revulations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**This is set after series 2 ended and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Yes' Djaq replied 'I need to treat this wound and clean it or he could develop a fever and die.'_

'Will, get me that jar.' Djaq ordered releasing his hand.

'Jack get me that water butt.'

They all followed Djaq's orders with out question except the doctor who stood at the side of camp, watching her as she cleaned Allan's wound, washing it with water then dropping some liquid into it hearing a fizzing the doctor stood in to help her but he was amazed at her future knowledge of all of the body organs and how to treat the patients wound.

'Lily' Djaq moaned 'please give me some space.'

Djaq signalled to Robin to come and calm her, but Jack stepped in and pulled her into his embrace while shooting a look at the doctor saying 'I don't have to flirt.' Rose looked on at Lily and Jack, she felt sorry for her new friend, she knew what it was like to watch someone you love hurt, and the guilt of not telling them how you feel.

'Lily,' Allan mumbled still unconscious.

She ran out from Jack's embrace. She was at his side immediately, holding his hand entwining their fingers. Lying down next to him, she lent on his chest pressing her ear to his slow but steady heartbeat, she loved the feel of his body next to hers.

Robin and Marian had just come back from there rounds followed by Jack and Rose, who had been on the rounds with them after the Doctor had got annoyed with them flirting and asking questions about how they could get back the TARDIS.

'Lily?' Djaq questioned needing to check Allan's wound 'Lily?'

Robin went to check his little sister, she had fallen asleep next to Allan their fingers still entwined their breathing matched at the same steady pace. He shook her slightly to wake her, he didn't like her being so close to Allan and when he found them too day, she was wrapped around him like a whore, his hands where wondering all over her body, but he wanted her to be happy she was the only family he had left. He tried again to wake her, she only stirred leaning in closer to Allan placing her arm round his waist so there where closer to each other, Robin scowling as she did this. He shook her again this time more violently, jerking her from her sleep, receiving a kick to the shin and a giggle from Marian.

As lily moved of Allan he moaned, grabbing her hand pulling her back down whispering in her ear to stay. She let out a long sigh.

'How long have you been awake?'

'About an hour.'

'Why didn't you wake me?'

'I didn't want to.'

'Why?'

I was just answered with a shrug and a innocent look, with them piercing blue eyes I melted, I had to argue my point or he would of known what he did to me.

'You should of! We have rounds to do!' knowing that he knew I never liked doing the rounds.

'No you don't we did them all' Robin answered for him, receiving a look of thanks from Allan.

'Not being funny but you don't like doing the rounds anyway…'

Every one had left us to argue in the camp. I pushed him half way through his sentence as he snaked his arm around me, he fell on the floor pulling me down with him landing on top of him I sat up still straddling him pushing him down.

'…You only did them to spend time with me.'

I slammed my mouth on to his opening it to let my tongue tease him until he cried out.

Next thing I new I was being pulled of Allan and had a knife to my throat.

'You came back for this…this little whore' the man spat at Allan.

He lunged forward, to grab me only to be stopped when the man pushed the knife further into my neck causing a small dribble of blood to come out.

'Lily' Allan cried out 'Guy let her go!'

'Beg' he spat.

'Please sir guy let her go.'

'Why?' guy answered back.

Allan stopped at this, tears glistening his piercing eyes, I gasped as guy pressed the knife closer.

'Why Allan.' Guy questioned

'Because… I love her!' Allan shouted at Gisbourne

'I love you too Allan' I said back catching his eyes.

'Oh how touching, a clue…no'

'My lord?' guy questioned

'Gisbourne take her to the castle, she can be of much use.'

'NO' Allan shouted 'let her go'

'A clue…No we will teach you to betray us to Hood'

'Please sir Guy let her go.' Allan begged.

Allan was knocked to the floor as sir Guy dragged Lily on to his horse and away to Nottingham.

He stood up, running to find Robin.

'ROBIN,ROBIN,ROBIN' Allan shouted.

'What Allan?'

'They have taken her.'

'Who?'

'Lily'

'What? Where? Who? Robin questioned

'Guy he took her. Robin we have to save her!'

'We go to Nottingham!' John stated.

All the outlaws and the doctor, Jack and Rose ran towards Nottingham to rescue Lily.

_To be continued…_


	10. the one with the whipping

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**This is set after series 2 ended and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_All the outlaws and the doctor, Jack and Rose ran towards Nottingham to rescue Lily…_

'Let me GO!' Lily shouted at Guy.

He picked up a whip a whipped against her tunic, ripping the material, causing her to cry out in pain.

'That's for what lover boy did, was he really worth it?'

'Yes' she spat back.

Guy raised the whip and hit it against her back again this time causing her to cry out in pain again this time a tear falling from her cheek.

'Is he really worth all of this pain and suffering? It can all stop if you just tell me where the king is going to make port.'

'Never I would never tell a traitor like you where the king is making port and betray my brother and England.'

'Allan had no problem with it.'

'You gave him no choice, you tortured him and said you would kill him.'

'Is that what he told you, it's a lie in never touched him.'

'Your lying, I have seen the scars and burns!'

Guy picked up the whip and lashed it against Lily, she cried out in pain as her head fell to the side. She pulled her head up looking Guy in the eyes, seeing a hint of revenge in his eyes, she then shut hers a fell into a dark sleep.


	11. the one with the plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**This is set after series 2 ended and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

Just got to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed loves you loads xxx

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_All the outlaws and the doctor, Jack and Rose rode towards Nottingham to rescue Lily…_

Robin and Allan rode in front of every one else, desperate to rescue Lily, pushing their horses to the

limit. They only stopped when they reached the gates.

'We need a plan' Marian stated.

'I have an idea' Jack replied.

'What tell me' Robin ran up to Jack grabbing his collar.

Marian lay a hand on Robins arm to calm him, Allan ran over and demanded to know what it was

shouting about having to save Lily and what gisbourne was doing to her.

'Rose pass me your key' Jack Said.

Rose handed it over, he took his key for round his neck, explaining his plan as he did.

'Right Djaq Will you can cause the distraction' the doctor said.

'We will go into the city and then little John, Rose, Much and Marian can get us the guards uniform' Jack ordered.

'The doctor and I will get the escape ready and You and Allan go in and get Lily and stay to the shadows and don't draw attention to yourselves.'

Robin and Allan headed towards the castle. Robin muttering something about making gisbourne pay, Allan only cared about getting Lily out unhurt and back in to his arms.

_**Meanwhile in the castle… **_

Lily had just woken up, her back was searing in pain from the whip lashes she received earlier that day but despite all the pain she could only think about Allan and being back in his arms again, she missed him and it hurt when he wasn't there, she really missed him when he was in the castle even though he betrayed them she still loved him. A tear ran down her cheek thinking of Allan. Sir guy walked in to the dungeon at that moment she furiously blinked back the tears she wasn't going to let him see her cry.

As soon as sir Guy walked into the cell he picked up a whip and flogged it against Lily's back.

'Tell me where the king is making port and you can walk free.'

'Never'

'Have it your way, Jailer. Get out the torture tools.

A long shiver made its way down Lily's back as she saw the instruments of torture, sir guy picked up the whip and lashed it against her back she screamed out in pain as is ripped open her skin. The last thing she saw as sir guy launched a fist at her was a pair of piercing blue eyes…

_To be continued… _


	12. the one with the saving

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**This is set after series 2 ended and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

Just got to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed loves you loads xxx

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The last thing she saw as sir guy launched a fist at her was a pair of piercing blue eyes__…_

Robin and Allan slipped into the courtyard unnoticed because of the perception filter of the TARDIS's keys around there necks. They ran to the jail avoiding everyone hoping that Lily was ok and unharmed.

Allan had never been a religious man but he prayed to god that Lily was ok he loved her and it hurt to be away from her. He was deep in thought and he didn't realise where he was until Robin placed an arm out to stop him walking right into the middle of the dungeons. He was forced to watch as gisbourne whipped Lily and repeatedly hit her. He didn't even stop when he knocked her out he launched his fists into her again and again, he suddenly stopped and lifted his hand placing it to her face placing a kiss to her lips running his hand over her breast. Robin could no longer hold Allan back he launched him self at the door using the sonic screwdriver to unlock it and knocked guy to the ground, punching him over and over again.

'Don't you ever touch her again gisbourne.' Allan spat.

'What you didn't like it when I touch her.'

Allan silenced him with another punch to the face, Guy pushed Allan of him and ran out of cell leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Allan raced over to lily ignoring Robin saying he was going after Guy, he untied the rope holding her up and gathered her in his arms slipping the key over her neck, still cradling her to his chest not letting tears spill as he saw the bruising on her face and body . He wished he had killed gisbourne when he had the chance, he had hurt her and touched her, he would have to pay.

Allan ran out to the courtyard still hidden by the key and carrying lily, she began to stir as they reached the doctor, jack and the rest of the gang, they where dressed as guards an they had a carriage that was the sheriffs' for important guests. He took Lilly inside, she opened her eyes and grabbed his arm pulling him closer to her.

'I love you' she whispered in his ear falling back in to unconsciousness.

'I love you too' he said back pulling her on to his lap to have her near him.

He was shaken from his thoughts of her by little john.

'Allan' he barked 'where's Robin.'

'He said to go back to the forest he said he had to do something' Allan replied not letting his eyes leave Lily.

The carriage soon started to move leaving Robin behind in the castle.

_To be continued… _


	13. the one with the death of a coward

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**This is set after series 2 ended and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

Just got to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed loves you loads xxx

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The carriage soon started to move leaving Robin behind in the castle._

Robin ran up to sir guys room hoping to find him in there. He was going to kill him he had hurt his little sister and touched her, and only a couple of months ago he tried to force Marian into marrying him. He would pay for hurting the people he loved most.

Robin reached the door, pulling the key for round his neck and putting it in his pocket. He flung the door open, gisbourne was standing by the window nursing his broken nose and cut lip, robin snuck up behind guy and drew his bow, ready to fire when guy turned round, jumping back.

'What's wrong guy scared?' Robin questioned sarcastically

'Wa wa wa what are you doing here?'

'I have come to get my revenge.'

'What?'

'You hurt the two people I love the most, gisbourne now you have to pay!'

Robin drew his bow back further, he fired it, it embedded itself into guys shoulder, he cried out in pain pulling the arrow out, the blood spilt out, as Guy launched himself at Robin punching him in the face forcing him back on to the floor. Guy jumped on him not going down with out a fight, he punched him in the face once again, Robin sent a punch to guys stomach he doubled over in pain. Punch Robin in the face again, pulling out a knife and pressing it to Robins neck.

'What now Hood?'

'If I die Gisbourne you do to!'

An arrow whistled through the air lodging itself into Guys back, Guy fell back on to the floor dropping the dagger, A hand reached down pulling Robin up.

'Thanks Allan' Robin said taking his hand.

'I did it for Lily he really hurt her she still hasn't woken up.'

'What? You left her?'

'Its ok Djaq is with her.'

'Come lets get back.'

Robin and Allan climbed on the horses slipping out of Nottingham unseen because of the keys. They soon reached their camp. Allan dropped down of his horse running up to Lily grasping her hand in his, resting his hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat next to his pulse. Pushing a stray bit of hair out of her eyes, silently begging her to wake up.

'Allan' Lily muttered.

'Its ok lily I'm here' said Allan gripping her hand tighter

She said nothing else after. Allan was starting to worry so he woke Djaq up who was lay in Wills arms, receiving a shoe to the head from him for waking them. Djaq said that the injured often says their lovers name. This made Allan smile with glee and love for Lily. He returned to her gripping her hand again.

Lily started to stir thrashing about, she woke up with a start, crying, Allan was there in a blink of an eye to hold her and comfort her, she cried into his chest gripping his top leaving a wet patch on his shoulder, she fell asleep on his lap he laid her down on bed, she grabbed his arm pulling him to lay next to her. She rested her head on his chest reviling in the sound of his heartbeat so close to her, he snaked his arm round her waist, pulling her closer still, she hissed out in pain as Allan touched one of the whip lines. If he could he would make gisbourne feel all the pain Lily went through and his pain at not being able to do anything about it. He was glad he had killed that rotten excuse for a man.

Everyone had just got back to sleep when a loud bang was heard from outside of the camp.

_To be continued…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hi um hope you like the story so far in the next chapter there will be lots of Will/Djaqness so until then please R&R xxx **


	14. the one with more Will and Djaq

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

Just got to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed loves you loads xxx

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The carriage soon started to move leaving Robin behind in the castle._

Will and Djaq headed back to camp after their distraction to get everyone into the city. Djaq was nursing her wound that she had got when the a few fire sparks landed on her arm, Will was fussing over her pulling he down to the stream, threaten to carry her if she didn't let him treat it. She finery let him in, allowing him to take her hand and treat her wound.

She winced in pain as the cold water touched the red hot burns.

'Djaq, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt I never would hurt you, I'm sorry, I'm so sor…'

Djaq pressed her lips to his in away to silence him, she relaxed back into the kiss and felt herself getting lost in the moment when she pushed Will to the ground, lying on top of him still not letting the kiss go, Will rolled them over so he was on top of Djaq placing butterfly kisses down her neck causing her to arch her back bringing her closer to him. Djaq slipped her hand under Wills tunic she felt the strong heartbeat and the muscles rippling as tiny shivers of pleasure went through his body. Djaq soon felt something hard against her leg. She looked down at Will and blushed, he blushed too.

'I'm sorry Djaq its what you do to me.' Will stated calmly.

She giggled at his comment, causing him to blush even more, she placed her lips back onto his Deeping the kiss once again, she coaxed his mouth to open slipping her tongue into his mouth, feeling him moan against her sent tiny ripples of pleasure though her body causing her to shiver. He pulled her closer as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling his top off to see him. Djaq felt a hand slide you her tunic brushing against the soft skin that was hidden, Will caught her nipple teasing it, feeling it in his work hard fingers,

'Will' Djaq gasped.

He leant in to kiss her hand trailing down her back resting in the small of it, She raised her hands to press them against his chest pulling him closer still. Will and Djaq pulled closer together, his hands wondered down to her waist and he let his hand slide up and down the inside of her thighs causing her hips to rise and fall a few times, she reached down and undid his belt and breeches letting her hands feel his hardness.

'Djaq, Djaq' came a cry from over the hill.

Will hit the ground next to them moaning as her shifted of Djaq pulling himself up then Djaq, picking up all their clothes and wrapping his cloak around him so nobody could see what had happened between them. He blushed as she took his hand and headed up to the hill.

Djaq had just finished treating Lily and finding Allan increasingly annoying as he would fetch Djaq every time Lily stirred or moved. It was getting dark Allan hadn't moved from Lily's side for about and hour, Marian had fell asleep on Robins shoulder he was Talking to the doctor And Jack, Much and Rose where Making tea the only sound that could be heard was a gentle talking and a few odd shouts of impossible and amazing. Will gathered Djaq up in his arms pulling her on to his lap as her head rested on his chest fighting the need to sleep.

'Not to be a pain or anything but where are we going to all sleep tonight' Rose spoke up.

No body had really thought about it yesterday night they fell asleep as soon as they sat down.

'Marian and I can share, Allan and lily can share and um um'

'Me and Djaq can share' Will stated shocking the rest of the gang they all knew he had feelings for the girl and she liked him in return but now they knew that something had happened between them but no body questioned it they just nodded and muttered something about honey. Will picked up Djaq and took her to their bunk as she had fallen asleep lay on his lap, he also climbed into the bed with her loving the feeling of her next to him.

They where next woken up my Allan asking Djaq to check on Lily as she was saying hi name, Will threw a shoe at Allan (narrowly missing him hitting Robin instead) for waking them up and ruining the feel of complete isolating but not being alone as long as he had her everything was ok.

Everyone had just got back to sleep when a loud bang was heard from outside of the camp.

_To be continued__…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hi um hope you like the story so far and thankx to every body who has been reviewing **  
**DeanParker  
LittleMissSparkles  
beastar2 **

**HarryLloydFanxxDeathlyElegance   
KeepingAmused**


	15. the one with the bubbling and fizzing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

Just got to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed loves you loads xxx

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Everyone had just got back to sleep when a loud bang was heard from outside of the camp._

The bang woke every one up. The Doctor ran over to the load bang.

'No, no, no' he cried.

The glass jar had exploded and everything spilled everywhere, it bubbled all over the leaves on the ground causing a loud fizzing noise.

'Doctor?' Rose questioned 'what happened?'

'Doctor?' Jack questioned again.

Lily woke from her sleep, waking a sleepy Allan as well. She pulled on his arm to make him wake up more, he pushed her gently of him burring himself under the blankets to escape the cold. Lily got bored and reached up to swing of the bed, only resulting in hurting herself. She let out a cry of pain, Robin was by her side in a blink of an eye, accusing Allan of hurting her, they argued It quickly was forgotten about when the Doctor and Much started to argue about the reason why the jar exploded.

'How old are you two?' Rose questioned

'You two are acting like five year olds' Jack piped in only adding to the arguing and causing the voices to get louder.

'I don't act like a five year old' Much sulked sitting down on his bunk falling back against the wall.

They all sniggered at the Childish act of Much and way that the doctor was grinning in glee at having won the argument.

'So Doctor how did that happen?' Allan asked point to the mess with Lily on his arm sighing as everyone had tried to get an answer out of him and he just asked the question again.

'Well time doesn't run in a start line its sort of wibbly wobbly timey wimey.'

This caused a few fits of laughter from the outlaws and a giggle from Rose and jack snorted.

'What?'

'Wibbly wobbly timey wimey'

'Yeah' the doctor grinned to himself.

'So doctor why did this happen?' Allan asked again cradling his arm after Lily had hit him.

'Hey thought you loved me why are you beating me up?' Allan questioned Lily again wrapping his arm around her tighter.

Lily blushed red at this comment, As everyone turned round to look at her and Allan, she buried her head into Allan's chest avoiding the looks on everyone's faces and the glare that Robin was giving her and Allan.

'DALEKS!' the Doctor shouted.

'What?' came the reply of eight confused outlaws

'There are Dalek's in Nottingham!'

'What are Dalek's?' Djaq and Will questioned together, standing in each others arms.

'They are a alien race that lives only to kill, they are trying to create a pure race.'

'Where are they doctor?'

'In the castle they smashed the Glass with the key in it because they know without my TARDIS I'm trapped here.'

'We need to go to the castle.'

_To be continued…_


	16. the one with the plan planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

Just got to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed loves you loads xxx

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_There are Dalek's in Nottingham!'_

The doctor dashed out of camp and jumped straight on the back of a horse shouting at Rose to help him.

'Doctor we cannot go charging into Nottingham with out a plan' Allan pointed out ' You will get us all killed.'

'I need to stop them they will kill everyone.'

'But doctor surely you would of have noticed Dalek's in Nottingham.'

'Well I didn't.' the doctor snapped back hurting Rose. He slipped of the horse to give his friend a hug and whispering sorry into her hair.

'We need a plan' Marian said looking over to Robin who was now pacing up and down.

'I have a plan' Marian raises an eyebrow 'well half a plan' Robin smiles innocently .

Lily is now pacing just as her brother does, Allan is watching, well watching her ass, thinking about how much she is like her brother yet so different.

'I have a plan' Lily spoke up sitting down on Allan's outstretched legs, resting her head against his chest still facing the gang and Jack.

'What?'

_To be continued… _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey sorry about this chapter being so short I had to do my English essay on a Alun Armstrong and his life but his son kept distracting me damn him for being so hot, anyway jellybabys for reviewers xxx**


	17. the one with the kisses and surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

Just got to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed loves you loads xxx

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_I have a plan__'_

They stopped at the edge of the forest, Robin pushing the doctor forward so he could reach Marian, Allan kissing Lily lightly on her neck as her and Marian finished putting the finishing touches to their clothes to make it believable that they where noble women and Jack a noble man, travelling to London, stopping on the way in Nottingham to see the infamous sheriff and the black knights.

Once they where inside the city walls Allan jumped into the carriage to act as a servant to the nobles. The doctor and jack had come up with some clever discuses' so that no one would see them for who they really where.

They entered the castle to be greeted by the sheriff and some guards, Lily automatically grabbed Allan's hand as the sheriff placed a hand on her shoulder greeting her and tossed her a look that said lepers, the Sherriff invited them inside telling them of the great feast and entertainment for tonight and tomorrow. He shouted at a guard to show them to there room. Grinning at lily wickedly Allan winked at her and gently took her arm and followed the guard, he over heard him whispering something about Guy and Annie and Babies. This caused Lily to blush and Allan apply his cocky grin to his face, The guard got them to their room after many detours and Accidental wrong turns. Allan opened the door to find a peeved looking Robin and Doctor pacing up and down muttering about killing Allan.

'Hey that's not very nice Rob I haven't done anything.'

Robin cringed at this he hated when Allan was cocky in front of him and Lily he could make her laugh at all his jokes he was worried he was loosing her to him.

'Allan, Lily where have you been?' jack questioned casting a look at lily which screamed flirting.

The Doctor moaned, Allan snaked his arm around Lily's waist much to Robins annoyance, just then Marian walked in having being sent to her room next to Lily's. She walked over to robin and pressed her mouth to his letting her tongue slip inside his mouth , Robin reacted to the kiss instantly wrapping his arms round her body lifting her up a bit, he placed her down still not letting her mouth free, deepening the kiss pushing her against the wall , Marians leg went up to his hips arching into him as he ran a hand down it sending a shiver though her body, Allan took this as his que to kiss Lily but she pushed him of her, Watching as Robin tore himself from Marian receiving a look of amazement from everyone in the room, he shrugged as Marian Blushed she had completely forgotten there where other people in the room, it was like she had not seen Robin for a year but it had only been two hours.

'Right them children' Robin spoke up 'we need a plan.'

'Come on hurry up' the doctor groaned at Jack after he had just been run through with a sword for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, Jack pulled a face making Rose giggle, And Much to dive at her placing his lips to hers to stop her giggling, everyone gasped they where use to Robin and Allan flirting and Kissing anything in a skirt sometimes in trousers but Much was always the quiet outcast who everyone picked on a bit too much, rose returned the Kiss smiling into His mouth Slipping her tongue in to explore enjoying making The Doctor and Jack jealous. They broke apart with a moan from Allan glancing over to Lily twilling her hair, She had told him earlier that he was not to touch her when they where in the castle it could give the game away now she was enjoying teasing him dragging her tongue across the bottom of her lip smiling seductively at Allan.

Rose blushed and came to stand next to Lily mumberling about he Doctor, Jack and Much.

'Sooo' Lily asked

'Sooo what' Rose knew what she meant but played along.

Lily Took a breath and looked at Allan talking to Much making him blush and her want him even more. Rose giggled she enjoyed having someone her own age to talk to, everyone else was a guy or older than her.

They ran into the great hall to be confronted by a Dalek.

'Hood, meet my new lieutenant.'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok just in case anyone is wondering Lily And Rose are 19. I don't know about this chapter so please R&R and tell me what you think xxx **


	18. the one with fear and relisation

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

Just got to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed loves you loads xxx

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Hood, meet my new lieutenant.__'_

'What?' The doctor questioned pushing through The outlaws.

The Sherriff grinned evilly and with a smirk and said as Allan had killed his old lieutenant so he needed a new one who was even better than guy he wasn't distracted by lepers glancing at Marian, Lily and Rose who where now themselves after they had removed their necklaces that hid there true identity.

The doctor looked shocked and shook his head deep in thought, remembering the last time he had saw

the Dalek's with Both Jack and Rose he had been the 9th regeneration of himself and had just watched

Rose absorb the time vortex, he sacrificed himself for her and kissed her for the first time.

'What is it?' Djaq questioned sheltering behind Will for protection for the thing she was so

scared of, he noticed this and wrapped and arm round her waist bringing her comfort in his

touch. Allan tossed a smile over to Lily and a innocent look with his ice blue eyes melting her

Inside.

'it's a Dalek' the doctor spat.

'A what?'

'It was genetically made all human emotions removed apart from hate, it lives to create a pure race.'

'Which is why it's the best lieutenant I have had its doesn't care about anything but killing,'

'That's thing is evil and wrong' Much intercepted.

'Doctor?' Rose questioned ' There are no mention of Dalek's in the history of Robin Hood.'

Robins eyes grew wider at this, his ego growing also but he was stopped with and elbow to his chest

and a look from Marian that could of killed.

'No rose but times not in a straight line you can be born in the 20th century and die in the 12th

century.'

Rose shifted at this leaning into Much's shoulder, watching the Dalek scan everyone. The doctor

stopped to address the Dalek.

'What are you doing here.' The doctor said trying not to show the fear.

'Recreating the Dalek empire'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Ok sorry short chapter writers block and history coursework and Torchwood is on in 20 minutes any **_

_**please R&R thankx xxx **_


	19. the one with fear and love

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

Just got to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed loves you loads xxx

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Recreating the Dalek empire'_

'What? You can not?'

The Dalek lifted its Eye at the sound of the doctors objection. He pointed it towards Rose, the doctor rushed to stand in front of her And grabbed he hand slipping a coin into her hand. He kissed her cheek and whispered a promise of not to leave her.

'Stay safe for me Rose Tyler, my love.'

The doctor raised his sonic screwdriver pointing it directly at the Dalek's eye sending sonic waves through the air hitting the glass blinding the Dalek, sprinting off to a another room the Dalek in hot pursuit.

Rose stared at the coin the doctor had slipped into her hand, jack rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, she leaned into him resting her head against her muscular chest, letting the tears fall from her eyes. He hugged her close whispering comfort into her hair, she pulled the coin into her chest.

'Rose?' jack questioned 'Let me see.'

She reluctantly passed Jack the coin , he looked at it flipping it over in his hands.

'This he said directed at Rose even though the outlaws had crowded round them 'is a 34th century roman coin, if you do this then it plays a message.'

Jack placed the coin down and tipped a bit of water on to it the coin Immediately projected a holographic image of the Doctor.

'Rose this is for You' he said fussing in and out a bit.

'I love you and travelling with you has been great but rose please do he this one thing take Jack and get the Key from the Camp and put it next to your heart it will bring the TARDIS back and then go back home to your family. Remember I love you oh and Robin keep up the good Work'

The image faded Leaving a crying Rose and stunned outlaws, Lily hugged Allan letting tears fall for her friend, he wrapped his Arms round her comforting her never once letting her go even as she hugged Rose.

The friends grieved for their lose even though they had only known the doctor for three days he was a friend and had tried to save them.

'Him we liked' Said john steeping forward to place a hand on Rose and Jacks shoulder.

A loud Shout of pain came from the corridor along with the cry of exterminate. The outlaws rushed into the corridor to see a bright light staring from the doctors body slowly changing shape…

_To be continued…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what did you think please R&R**


	20. the one with friends and true love

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

Just got to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed loves you loads xxx

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_A loud Shout of pain came from the corridor along with the cry of exterminate. The outlaws rushed into the corridor to see a bright light staring from the doctors body slowly changing shape…_'

They all gasped in amazement as light ripped through the doctors body, slowly changing him, his body grew the clothes just fitting him, his blond hair flopping down over his face, shielding his deep blue eyes, the Regeneration ripping through his body causing shouts of pain.

The light came to an end, no had noticed the Dalek lying on the floor out of its protective case.

'What's that?' Robin questioned.

'That is… oh new voice'

The doctor amused himself for a few seconds testing out his voice.

'Doctor' jack questioned

'OH that is the Dalek'

'But what happened to the big thing.' Djaq questioned holding onto Will as she was still scared of the creature and now the new man stood in front of her.

'It was just a the armor.'

'Oh' Djaq replied looking embarrassed, pressing herself into Will.

The Sherriff appeared from inside the great hall and was taken back by the outlaws and the pink thing lying on the floor.

'GUARDS OUTLAWS GET THEM!!!'

'Run' Lily suggested grabbing Allan's hand and pulling him towards the courtyard.

They all followed pursuit and attacking guards they made it to the portcullis, escaping into the forest. they reached the horses still tied up, Allan climbing on the back with Lily not letting her go, Will and Djaq shared leaning into each other Robin and Marian had decided to walk to check for danger and Rose rode off into the forest leaving them behind.

Rose rode as fast as she could not wanting anyone to see the tears falling from her eyes, at least of all the doctor, he did it again he change she knew he was still the same person underneath, but last time he regenerated his personality changed, she didn't think she could love another doctor like she loved the old one.

'Rose, Rose' Lily called out trying to find her friend, while telling Allan to stay of a few minutes.

Rose sighed pulling her horse to a stop, she liked Lily and it was nice to talk to her about things, she wiped her eyes turning the horse around to meet her plastering a fake smile on her face.

'Rose are you ok?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

'That thing with the doctor, he changed his face, you looked upset?' Lily questioned warily.

'I'm fine' she snapped, tears leaking from her eyes not bothering to wipe then just letting them fall.

Rose slid of her horse falling on to her knees sobbing into her hands, Lily rushed down to help her friend and for a shoulder to cry on, she imagined if she lost Allan she could not live with the pain but Rose didn't lose the doctor he just changed faces.

'Its ok Rose, he still loves you, I saw it in his eyes he's really worried about you he was talking to Jack about how it had affected you last time he thinks you are going to leave him.'

That was all Rose needed to hear she stood up jumping on to the horse shouting thanks to Lily, Lily watched as her friend left to find her love, She couldn't help wish that Allan was there, then as if by magic a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves round her body pulling her In to the heat of his body. Hugging her close not whishing for her to slip through his hands. She turned round hands now resting on his hips leaning her head on his chest, stopping a yawn from escaping from her mouth, she wrapped he hands round his waist pulling him closer, kissing his neck lightly as his hands travelled down her body pulling her into him, Whispering love into her hair not wanting to leave but knowing they had to. They climbed on to the horse, Allan climbed on first not as to let Lily go in front, he wanted to control the horse he liked it when he went to fast and Lily would bury her head into his shoulder blades and cling on to his waist begging him to stop and he would flinging them forward rolling of the horse her landing on him feeling her breath on his face, he loved it almost as much as he loved her.

This thoughts where interrupted by Lily pushing him backwards as she climbed in front of him, much to horses discussed neighing loudly throwing his head back to push her back into Allan leaning over his legs clinging to his arms as her torso hung over the side of the horse, pulling herself up, shooting Allan a look saying I won. By now she knew most of his tricks and the horse one was one of his favourites, he sulked quietly at the back of her as she kicked the horse off galloping back to camp.

_To be continued… _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey so now we are on the 11****th**** doctor and I know its meant to be Harry Lloyd but it cant be or Will couldn't be in my story so the doctor is played by Marc Warren instead and if you don't know who his is he played Elton in Doctor who.**


	21. the one with couples and whooshing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: Robin hood and his gang are planning their next robbery when a mysterious blue box crashes in on their camp and three people fall out of it.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

Just got to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed loves you loads xxx

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Will jumped on the horse leaving enough room for Djaq to slide in, in front of him, she got on the horse leaning back into Will, she felt his heartbeat get faster against his ribs, it sent shivers down her spine, Will wrapped his arms round her and grabbed the reins for the horse and kicked him off, the wind whipping round her face, she shivered with the cold.

'Are you cold Djaq' Will said undoing his cloak and placing it over Djaq's shoulders.

Will now shivered with the cold as snow started to fall, Djaq pressed into him more feeling the shiver, she shuffled a bit to get as close as she could, Wrinkling her nose as a snowflake landed on it, she looked confused.

'What's this white stuff?' She asked Will.

'Its snow Djaq' Will said loving they way she looked confused and wrinkled her nose.

'Oh' she said a blush covering her cheeks as Will kissed away a snowflake that fell on her cheek.

She wriggled into him closer feeling the chill on her bones reviling in the warmth of his body next to hers, she let her head fall back onto his chest to hear the rhythm of his heart beating faster when she lay a hand on his leg , trying to fight the sleep Djaq thought of Home and Will making her heart beat faster. Her eyelids fluttered they where beginning to feel very heavy.

'You know, You can go to sleep if you want Djaq we wont be home for about and hour' Will said slowing the horse down and letting his hand fall on Djaq's.

'No thanks Will, I'll just rest my eyes.'

Will smiled to himself she could be so stubborn at times as he went to answer he realized she had already fallen asleep, leaning her head against his chest.

'Sleep well my love' He said kissing he cheek.

**In the forest the doctor and Rose…**

Rose slipped of the horse and hugged the doctor she pulled away and placed a kiss to his lips pushing him up against a tree.

'I would never leave you doctor I love you too much' She said full of passion brushing a stray piece of blond hair away from his new blue eyes that where so full of live and adventure.

'Good because Rose I never want you to leave' said the doctor lowering in for a kiss.

The kiss ended and Rose grabbed the doctors hand and pulled him back on the horse straight for camp, they soon reached the camp sliding of the horses seing everyone coupled up and Jack was no where to be seen. Just then a whooshing sound split through the air…

To be continued…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok folks only one chapter left and remember if you read then review thankx**


	22. the one with the end and a trip

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

Just got to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed loves you loads xxx

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Just then a whooshing sound split through the air__…_

The outlaws grabbed on to any thing that could be blown away, but soon just let it go, Robin looked round at his camp, sitting down and sulking like a two year old because no body was listening to him. He watched as the blue box materialised into the camp, Lily hitting Allan as he laughed at the state of her hair in the end she gave up and kissed him, Robin scowled relieving in another elbow to the chest from Marian.

'Robin relax she's 19 she can look after herself' Marian placed a kiss to his lips before he could answer her back.

The doctor stared at the place the TARDIS had just landed, Rose had never seen him speechless, she giggled as Jack stepped out of the TARDIS only to be knocked down by the Doctor jumping in to give him a hug and thank him.

The night passed quickly they had a feast inside the TARDIS but Lily and Allan had gone of 'exploring', Will and Djaq where inseparable, The doctor Rose and Djaq had gone of to talk about something.

An hour passed when the Doctor finally came back, looking smug. Everyone was sat in some sort of room but it had chairs and a proper fire, Djaq had fallen asleep on Will, Robin was teasing Marian, Much was still eating Little john was asleep and Allan was chasing Lily around the TARDIS. The doctor walked in with Rose and Jack by his side.

Robin stopped when the Doctor started to speak.

'Write you lot as you have helped me save the world…again' he added smugly 'you can have one trip and ONE trip only in the TARDIS.'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey hey hey people last chapter hope you liked the story got to say thankx to every one who reviewed when I was writing. Anyway I was thinking about doing a sequel if I should can you let me know thankx xxx **


End file.
